Intensified teaching of clinical cancer to every undergraduate student, to house staff, faculty and physicians in private practice. Our experience suggest medical students are more readily molded and directed into specific educational channels and procedures than are ex post facto maneuvers aimed at alteration of established diagnostic and therapeutic habits of practicing physicians. We feel that the most fruitful efforts of effective and affective teaching should involve every undergraduate without election, plus inclusion of house staff. Continuing medical education is provided to all levels, including practicing physicians, through extensive use of qualified consultants. Clinical assistant fellowships in cancer research and management. Expansion of an operational tumor registry available as a teaching-learning tool for individual education, for oncology conferences and periodic reports to staff meetings. On line with well-known computerized Tumor Registry at Kansas University Medical Center. Negotiations under way for establishment of state-wide (Missouri) consortium of the six medical schools for coordinated care and research for cancer patients, directed by John W. Yarbo, M.D. Periodic cancer conferences for regional physicians and annual two-day "Update on Cancer" functioning. Weekly Oncology Conference (Tumor Board), mandatory 12-hour "Introduction to Cancer" for sophomores and "Clinical Cancer" for every junior. Involvement daily by house staff in care of hospitalized cancer patients. Current involvement of nursing students from regional schools of nursing and nurses, plus third-year students of College in care of -ostomy patients by entero- ostosmal therapists and other rehabilitative efforts directed to patients with cancer.